Secret rendezvous
by purestaqua
Summary: KimbleexMiles. Miles finds a letter in his pocket telling him to go to the basement.YAOI!


Meet me in the basement.

Those where the only words scrawled neatly on the sheet of paper Miles had found in his pocket. He had no idea how it got there or who put it there. He also didn't recognize the hand writing. It was elegant and much nicer than Olivier's. Too neat to be Buccaneer's. He was at a loss as to who wrote it.

Despite not knowing the sender, he was heading down into the basement anyway. His boots tapped against the steps with every step and the air got noticeably warmer as he reached the last step. Leaning against a nearby wall was a familiar white suit clad man. Kimblee.

"I'm assuming this was your handwriting," Miles said as pulled out the paper and tossed it at Kimblee.

Kimblee leaned forward and a smirk spread across his face.

"And I was worried you wouldn't show," Kimblee sang. He pressed his face closer to Miles' and licked his lips. "You looks so tasty, Ishvalan,"

Miles just stood there and glared at Kimblee. Now that he knew Kimblee wrote the letter he wanted to get out of there ASAP. They only had to be in the same room for a few minutes before the sparks would start to fly. They both had their reasons to hate the other but Kimblee always seemed to find a way to turn that hatred into intense passion.

"Why did you call me here?" Miles hissed and turned away from the dark haired killer.

Kimblee wrapped his arms around Miles' neck and licked his ear. Miles mentally cursed. The other man always found a way to turn him on and it never ceased to piss him off. He hated Kimblee, of course the feeling was mutual. He also hated how good it felt when Kimblee touched him.

Kimblee's hands blindly wandered down to Miles' waist and slipped into his trousers. He began gently stroking the growing bulge through Miles' boxers.

"Oh Goddamn it Kimblee!" Miles spun around and crushed his lips to Kimblee's. He forced him back into the wall and ground his hips against the other mans. Miles reached down and unbuckled Kimblee's belt then unzipped his fly. With the slight tug the white fabric slid to the floor. Kimblee pulled back gasping for breath and smiled.

Kimblee shrugged off his jacket and tugged his tie loose while Miles worked on removing the many layers of his uniform.

"I never liked those uniforms," Kimblee sighed. "Too many layers." He reached forward and unbuttoned Miles' shirt. When he reached the last button he went down lower to the waistband of miles' pants. Miles shrugged out of his shirt, revealing a very well toned and muscular body.

After seeing Miles without his shirt Kimblee's hands slid back up and rested on the other mans hard muscled chest. A cruel smile spread across his face and a second later he leaned in and bit Miles' collar bone.

Miles hissed in pain and shoved the other man back against the wall. He was bleeding now and getting very pissed off. He ripped off his pants and lifted Kimblee up, still keeping him against the wall. Kimblee wrapped his arms around Miles' neck and pulled himself closer.

Miles glared at Kimblee. "I swear I'll kill you if you bite me again!"

"Yeah, you keep thinking that. " Kimblee smiled. He pressed his lips to Miles' and ran his fingers through his white hair. Miles moaned and Kimblee took advantage of this and slipped his tongue into the other mans mouth. Their tongues fought for dominance for a while until Kimblee snapped his teeth shut on Miles' tongue.

"GOD DAMN YOU!" Miles screeched as blood dripped from his mouth. He snapped and jammed his cock into Kimblee's ass without prepping him in the slightest.

Kimblee screamed and twitched. He leaned forward and attempted to bite Miles again.

"Oh hell no!" Miles snapped. He grabbed Kimblee head and slammed it back into the wall. Kimblee glared at him as blood dripped down his face and from his ass.

"Bastard!" Kimblee hissed through gritted teeth when he felt Miles start moving inside him. He tapped his palms together behind the Ishvalans head and quickly pressed them to the wall. After a quick flash of blue light he held a small sharp piece of steel in his hand.

Miles continued thrusting not noticing what Kimblee had just transmuted. Kimblee used the piece of steel and made a quick slash across Miles' chest. Miles frowned as the steel easily ripped through his skin and blood slowly oozed out. Kimblee leaned forward, slowly lapping up the blood.

Miles groaned and slammed into Kimblee harder making the other man gasp for breath. Miles was so close to the edge he knew he wouldn't be able to last much longer.

"Heh heh, You like that don't you," Kimblee whispered before licking along the length of the cut, stopping at one of his nipples and taking it into his mouth. He sucked on the hard nub then switched his attention to the other one. He pulled back and smiled at Miles who clearly wouldn't last more than a minute longer. Then again, neither could Kimblee.

Kimblee leaned forward slightly and gently bit down on Miles bottom lip then swiftly forced his lips against the darker mans. Kimblee shoved his tongue into Miles mouth, kissing him with intense passion as he came coating both their chests in his come. After another thrust Miles came as well, filling Kimblee with his seed.

Miles let go of Kimblee and he dropped to the blood and semen covered floor.

"You where pretty good," Kimblee gasped.

Miles scowled and kicked Kimblee in the face. "That's for biting me again," then he proceeded to pull his uniform back on.

Kimblee reached for his own clothes which where now stained red with his blood.

"I suggest you go see a doctor," Miles mumbled as he walked off leaving Kimblee bleeding on the floor.

Kimblee sighed and slowly pulled on his now ruined suit. He was still bleeding from his ass and decided seeing a doctor would be necessary. It would be a serious injury and it probably was considering how hard Miles had fucked him. Not to mention his head hurt like hell from be smashed into the wall and kicked.

He made a mental note to bring restraints for the next time and smirked as he made his way to see a doctor.


End file.
